As fúrias de Nemesis
by Linna Evelyn
Summary: Os cavaleiros de bronze têm de enfrentar um inimigo imortal: a vingança divina.SeiyaxMinuxSaori,HyogaxEiri e outro casais...  Resumo péssimo, fic nem tanto espero...
1. Chapter 1

_**As Fúrias de Nêmesis**_

*Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem,e esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos;

*Esta fic se passa depois da chegada dos cavaleiros de bronze aos Elíseos;

_**Prólogo**_

_**...Hypnus caminhou até o local onde seu último golpe havia arremessado Shiryu, e ergueu o cavaleiro pelo pescoço.**_

_**-Está na hora de dormir Dragão, só que dessa vez... -disse enquanto retirava a espada de libra , que cavaleiro já quase inerte usava -... será para sempre! –E sem sombra de pesar enterrou- a no coração de Shiryu. Soltou a espada e deixou o rapaz caírem em meio às flores sem retirar-lhe a arma do peito.**_

Shunrei acordou sobressaltada com o pesadelo e iniciou a caminhada até a cachoeira, onde sempre rezava por Shiryu, mas algo a incomodava. As cenas do pesadelo ainda atormentavam a mente da garota, que tentava em vão concentrar-se na oração que fazia.

Queria poder fazer alguma coisa, sabia que não seria capaz de ficar ali rezando enquanto Shiryu estava a minutos da morte. Passou a mão nos cabelos ansiosa desfazendo a trança, sentiu o vento nos fios negros e abaixou a cabeça certa da decisão que iria tomar.

-Sinto muito mestre, mas não posso deixá-lo morrer...

**.*.*.*.**

Shiryu livrou-se do pouco que restara da armadura de dragão, decidira que usando ela ou não, por mais difícil que fosse venceria aquela luta como havia prometido aos amigos. Mais que nunca sabia que não podia, não devia morrer. Prometera ao mestre que cuidaria de Shunrei e que estaria ao lado dela depois de tudo. Viu uma luz se aproximar e reconheceu uma das espadas da armadura de Libra que chegara até ali.

-Muito obrigado mestre - e virando na direção do oponente Shiryu empunhou a espada desferindo vários golpes contra o deus do sono.

Com o desenrolar da batalha o rapaz sentia o gosto de sangue, além das dores e ferimentos por todo o corpo, causadas pelos vários golpes que levara.__Hypnus aproveitou-se da tontura causada pela dor do rapaz e atingiu-lhe um chute no rosto, arremessando-o a metros de distância.

-Está na hora de dormir Dragão, só que dessa vez... -disse enquanto apanhava a espada, que cavaleiro já quase inerte usara -... será para sempre! O deus do sono se preparava para atacar o dragão, porém algo (ou no caso alguém) o atrapalhou:

-O que está havendo com o meu corpo?Porque eu não posso movê-lo?-Hypnus olhou em volta buscando o responsável pela sua paralisia, surpreendendo-se com o que viu.

Apoiando os braços de Shiryu em seus ombros,uma exótica amazona de armadura de cristal e incrivelmente longos cabelos negros fazia um sinal com a mão livre.

-Consegue se levantar Dragão?-

Porém o rapaz estava confuso demais para responder às perguntas da bela garota de máscara negra.

-Quem é voc... -

-Não lhe interessa!-a amazona o cortou rudemente.

-Então porque está me ajudando?

A misteriosa mulher pareceu parar para pensar, como se não soubesse a resposta.

-Porque eu sou uma idiota impulsiva. -ele não compreendeu, mas ela completou:

-Ou talvez, porque seja a coisa certa a fazer.

-Dragão, me escute, Hypnus está prestes a nos atacar novamente e quando ele o fizer, aproveite o meu contra ataque para seguir em frente. –disse a ela ainda concentrada no sinal da mão.

-Eu não posso. -respondeu decidido Shiryu - Não vou deixá-la lutar sozinha...

Mas o dragão foi interrompido por um ataque de Hypnus em sua direção. E tudo que se seguiu foi incrivelmente rápido. A amazona de cristal se jogou na frente do rapaz, defendendo-o com um escudo (também de cristal) que surgira misteriosamente em suas mãos, por isso parte do ataque a atingiu, lançando a contra a parede.

Shiryu olhou preocupado para a garota e percebeu que esta havia se machucado, ela se ergueu com certa dificuldade enquanto segurava um ferimento no lado esquerdo da cintura fina.

O cavaleiro estava prestes a dizer algo, porém foi interrompido novamente, desta vez sentira que a cosmo energia de Seiya havia se esvaído completamente. Não sabia o que decisão devia tomar, se corria para salvar o amigo gravemente ferido ou ficava e ajudava à bela e misteriosa amazona que o estava protegendo. Mas não precisou pensar muito sobre isso.

-Não se preocupe Dragão - a garota disse sem encará-lo - vá proteger seus amigos.

-Mas... -ele tentou protestar em vão.

-Eu vou ficar bem,é só... - ela hesitou- confiar em mim.

O dragão seguiu em direção aos amigos, preocupado com situação de Seiya que parecia ter perdido quase toda a energia. Mas o que mais o intrigava era a misteriosa amazona que minutos atrás por duas vezes, arriscara sua vida para salvá-lo. Quem era aquela mulher?Porque o salvara?Que sensação de paz e segurança foi aquela que sentira na presença dela?E como surgira bem na hora certa pronta para deter Hypnos?Mesmo preocupado, Shiryu teve de abandonar seus pensamentos ao chegar ao lugar onde os amigos lutavam.

...

-Não devia ter dispensado a ajuda do cavaleiro, garota- provocou Hypnos.

A amazona sequer respondeu, apenas o ignorou e retirou o palito que prendia parte do cabelo em um coque e jogou para cima dizendo de maneira calma:

-Libere-se.

Antes de cair o palito transformou se em uma lança de cristal com duas pontas de cada lado.

-O quê?m-mas você é uma...uma...

Em um de seus movimentos extremamente rápidos a garota segurou a lança e em um único golpe destruiu um aterrorizado Hypnus cortando-o ao meio.

-Acabou. – a garota disse ficou em silêncio concentrando-se. Então como se sorrisse por trás da máscara negra ela falou:

-Parece que o dragão também acabou, que bom.

Com esse pensamento a amazona foi desaparecendo lentamente em meio aos fortes pingos da chuva que começava a cair.

Depois de salvar Athena, a sensação de dever cumprido dominava os cavaleiros, ou melhor, nem todos. As ações daquela misteriosa amazona ainda rondavam a mente de Shiryu durante todo o trajeto de volta para o Japão (que foi feito pelos veículos da fundação devido à presença de alguns cavaleiros gravemente feridos). Será que ela estava bem?O ferimento causado pelo golpe de Hypnus sangrava muito quando se separara da bela garota. Bela? Ele sequer havia visto o seu rosto, mas a simples idéia de pensar assim o fazia corar.

-Pensando nela?-o rapaz se assustou ao ouvir a voz de Ikki que viajava ao seu lado. O cavaleiro de Fênix tinha uma expressão séria no rosto e não o encarava, mas deve ter percebido a confusão do amigo, e disse:

-Shunrei - e olhando para ele continuou - Tá preocupado com ela não é?

A expressão no rosto do Dragão mudou de envergonhada para culpada. Shunrei. Shunrei havia sido deixada sozinha e chorando de preocupação nos Cinco Picos, e para piorar logo receberia a notícia da morte do pai de criação, e a única coisa na mente dele era uma amazona a qual ele nem sabia o nome ou vira o rosto.

-Bastante. -e desviando o olhar para a chuva continuou – O mestre era como um pai para ela, e não sei como vou contar a ela o que houve. Ela vai sofrer muito.

-Mas vai se sentir feliz por você ter voltado.

-Por mais que ela se sinta feliz com a minha volta, eu jamais poderia ser tudo o que o mestre ancião foi para ela.

-Você se preocupa demais, cara. –argumentou Ikki descontraído - Desde que esteja lá, ela vai ficar bem.

-Espero que sim. -desejou Shiryu.

**.*.*.*.**

Oi!Espero que tenham gostado, posto o próximo cap. daqui 15 dias ...

Ah ,e deixem reviews, é a minha primeira fic por isso gostaria muito de saber o que estão achando.

**Beijos da Linna!**


	2. Capítulo 01Dor e dúvidas

*Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem,e esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos;

_**Capítulo 01_Dor e dúvidas**_

O dia já anoitecia com um clima calmo e sereno quando Shiryu chegou aos Cinco Picos. Independente da felicidade que sentia por voltar, a cada passo ficava mais nervoso. Cada passo o aproximava ainda mais de Shunrei, de lhe contar tudo, de partir seu coração com a triste notícia. Parou na frente da porta e suspirou: era agora ou nunca. Entrou na casa e antes de tudo saiu à sua procura pelos cômodos encontrando-a dormindo, aparentemente exausta. Sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da cama e ficou ali a observando, esperando que acordasse, enquanto notava o quanto ela estava mudada. Os cabelos negros agora alcançavam os quadris e ela estava mais bonita também. Não demorou muito para que a moça acordasse. Os olhos verdes dele encararam os negros dela, que lhe sorriu, sorriso este que o rapaz não pode retribuir.

-Shiryu!Que bom que voltou- Se levantou de súbito para abraçá-lo, mas parou de repente reprimindo um gemido de dor com uma careta que não passou despercebida pelo rapaz.

Ele desviou os olhos para a cintura da garota, onde viu uma mancha de sangue no tecido fino da regata que a chinesa usava. Preocupou-se, afinal onde e como ela teria se ferido assim? Resolveu perguntar.

-Shunrei, você está...

-Onde está o mestre?Ele está ferido?

Aquela pergunta foi como um estalo na cabeça do cavaleiro o fazendo esquecer qualquer dúvida que tivesse há um minuto. Correu os olhos pelo chão do cômodo buscando a forma certa de dar a notícia.

-Eu sinto muito Shunrei, mas o mestre se foi. Ele se sacrificou para que pudéssemos salvar Athena. -E contou-lhe tudo o que havia acontecido.

Ao ouvir aquilo o semblante da garota se fechou imediatamente. Fechou o punho com força e mordeu o lábio contendo a raiva.

-Athena? -___ela murmurou em um tom baixo____enquanto lágrimas começaram a rolar pela face dela. -Claro!-gritou enraivecida- Porque para a "senhorita Saori" a vida de um só cavaleiro seria muito pouco. É melhor sacrificar logo os doze para garantir!_

Shiryu ficou sem palavras, esperava qualquer reação de Shunrei, mas aquilo realmente o surpreendeu. O ódio presente nos olhos dela era tão inédito quanto o sarcasmo que usara ao se referir à deusa.

-Perdoe-me por não ter impedido isso, Shunrei - o rapaz ainda não a encarava – mas você não deve culpar Athena pelo que houve, ela se entristeceu muito quando soube do sacrifício dos cavaleiros de ouro.

-Isso não significa nada Shiryu!- Ela ___gritou e o cavaleiro notou que o corpo dela tremia, mas não soube dizer se era de ódio, dor ou tristeza.-E quanto a mim?-gritou enfurecida- Como acha que eu estou me sentindo?_

-Shunrei, por favor, entenda, Athena fez tudo o que podia. -e se esforçou para olhar nos olhos dela desta vez - é graças a ela que estou vivo.

Aquela frase colocou uma expressão surpresa no rosto da garota. Ela desviou os olhos para a janela notando a forte chuva que começava a cair, enquanto se levantava calmamente ainda com a mão sobre o ferimento da cintura.

-Entendi- apesar das lágrimas, a voz dela saiu calma e serena, enquanto se dirigia para a porta.

Shiryu observou ela segurar a maçaneta e suspirar pesadamente. Viu a mão que segurava a cintura com delicadeza manchando-se de sangue.

-Shunrei eu... –tentou argumentar

-Eu só não compreendo uma coisa- ela disse ainda de costas para o rapaz num tom mais sério.

-Quê?-perguntou assustado com a mudança repentina de humor da moça.

-Eu só não compreendo o que Athena tem de tão especial para que vocês a protejam tanto a ponto de entregarem suas vidas a ela sem se preocupar com mais nada ou ninguém.

Ela se preparou para sair, mas foi impedida pelas mãos de Shiryu que seguravam a sua com firmeza.

-Shunrei espera, eu não quis... -A garota continuou em silêncio. Será que ele não entendia que ficar ali tão próximo e segurando as mãos dela daquele tão jeito intenso só aumentaria a sua dor?

-Por favor, Shiryu eu... eu preciso ficar sozinha- disse com a voz entrecortada pelo as mãos dele soltarem a sua enquanto ele murmurava:

-Claro. Eu sinto muito por tudo...

A garota passou pela porta deixando o rapaz, ainda sem reação. Nunca vira Shunrei tão frágil, tão magoada. A moça sempre fora muito doce e calma, um anjo, como o mestre costumava chamá-la. Sabia perfeitamente que seria difícil para ela enfrentar a morte do mestre, mas não reconhecera todo aquele ódio em seu rosto. Era a primeira vez que a via ter esse tipo de sentimento, que a via discutir, gritar e insultar de alguém.

Shunrei estava de pé em frente à cachoeira sem se importar com a forte chuva que caía sobre seu corpo, aumentando ainda mais o frio que sentia por dentro e por fora, até porque o frio era o que menos importava. Esperava que Shiryu entendesse o que a morte do mestre ancião significaria para ela. Sempre teve medo de que, quando Dohko morresse, o rapaz não teria mais uma razão para voltar aos Cinco Picos e a garota seria deixada para trás. E a reação dele deixara claro para ela o que estava prestes a acontecer, e que ela na era nada comparada à Deusa. Caiu de joelhos no chão cedendo ao perdendo tudo. Primeiro aquele a quem tinha como um pai, depois o homem que amava com todas as suas forças, e com ele a razão de existir.

Do quarto Shiryu ouvia o pranto desesperado de Shunrei quebrando todo o silêncio da noite. Sentia se horrível por ser o responsável por fazê-la sofrer tanto assim, por não ter sido capaz de ser o conforto do qual ela precisava naquele momento. Vê-la tão frágil assim o assustava. Tinha medo de não ser o suficiente para ela, de não conseguir devolver ao rosto dela aquele sorriso único, capaz de proporcionar-lhe toda a paz de que precisava para se sentir calmo e completo. Sabia bem que havia agido errado. Acostumara-se tanto com a figura sempre doce e tranqüila de Shunrei que se esquecera de que apesar de tudo ela não era perfeita, que como qualquer pessoa também se enraivecia, se chateava, se decepcionava.

O rapaz permaneceu tanto tempo imerso em pensamentos que nem percebeu que assim como a chuva, o pranto dela também havia cessado. Decidiu ir pedir desculpas a moça logo. Levantou-se e foi até a cachoeira onde ela estava. Surpreendeu-se ao notar que a garota havia adormecido. Devia estar exausta. Com todo o cuidado do mundo tomou-a em seus braços e seguiu de volta para casa. O cavaleiro a colocou sobre sua cama notando outra vez a mancha de sangue na camiseta dela, foi até o banheiro e voltou com uma pequena maleta de primeiros socorros.

Sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da cama e após levantar com delicadeza a camiseta de Shunrei, limpou o ferimento com uma gaze umedecida. Ao acabar de limpar percebeu a gravidade do ferimento e notou do que se tratava. Tratou o ferimento e fez o curativo o mais rápido possível e sem que a moça acordasse, e saiu dali.

Shunrei acordou sentindo se mais calma e decidida a falar com Shiryu, trocou-se e saiu a sua procura. Encontrou o rapaz meditando em frente à cachoeira.

-Shiryu... –ele se virou para ela - eu... - ela corou- ...obrigada pelo curativo.-disse de pé ao lado dele.

-Não se preocupe, sempre fez o mesmo por mim.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que o rapaz o quebrou:

-Como se machucou?

-Não foi nada Shiryu, não precisa se preocupar...

-É claro que eu me preocupo Shunrei.-ele se virou e passou a admirar a cachoeira por alguns minutos.

-Sabe, eu menti para você.

-Como assim?

-Não foi Atena quem me salvou ontem...

-Então quem foi?-perguntou receosa, evitando fitá -lo

-Quando eu lutava com Hypnos fui salvo da morte por um anjo...Ela era a amazona mais incrível que eu já vi, além de linda ela era extremamente forte e corajosa também.

-É sério?-perguntou corada.

-É sim. A presença dela me transmitiu uma paz que há muito eu não sentia.A paz que eu só sinto quando estou perto de você.

Shunrei não tinha palavras e notando isso, Shiryu continuou.

-Porque não me contou que era uma amazona?

A garota pareceu hesitar por alguns -se ao lado de Shiryu em frente à grande cachoeira e, ainda sem encará-lo, começou a contar:

-Prometi ao mestre que nunca diria nada. E além disso eu não sou uma amazona. Sou uma sacerdotisa. Diferente das amazonas as sacerdotisas não são treinadas por outros guerreiros para proteger um deus, elas já nascem com esse destino e seus poderes surgem naturalmente.

- Sou uma sacerdotisa de Nêmesis. Uma das guerreiras responsáveis por proteger a deusa da Justiça e pelo equilíbrio universal.

-Equilíbrio universal?

- "Tudo que se eleva acima da sua condição, tanto no bem quanto no mal, expõe-se a represálias dos deuses. Tende, com efeito, a subverter a ordem do mundo, a pôr em perigo o equilíbrio universal e, por isso, tem de ser castigado, se pretende-se que o universo que o se mantenha como é".

-Eu nunca ouvi falar sobre as guerreiras de Nêmesis e além disso, eu sempre pensei que Nêmesis fosse a deusa do caos e da vingança- comentou o rapaz enquanto tentava absorver tudo que Shunrei lhe contava.

-A deusa da justiça não possui tantos guerreiros ao seu verdade ela só possui trêês sacerdotisas.E ontem foi a primeira aparição de uma sacerdotisa em mais de 600 anos .

-Quer dizer que você nunca usou seus poderes?-aquilo o deixara surpreso, em sua primeira luta, ela se mostrara tão forte quanto os cavaleiros de ouro mais poderosos.

-Não por vontade pró vez eu os usei, foi quando estava você lutando no santuá o mestre percebeu o que estava acontecendo , me impediu de cometer um erro e decidiu selar os meus poderes.

Imediatamente o rapaz lembrou-se de sua luta contra o cavaleiro de câncer, das preces dela pela sua segurança.

-Porém este selo se quebrou quando o mestre...

Ela não conseguiu continuar,cedendo ao choro novamente .O rapaz tentou consolá-la:

-Me desculpe por tocar num assunto tão doloroso, Shunrei.-disse e começou a afagar os cabelos da moça continuando.-mas o mestre me pediu para lhe dizer algo:

-Diga a Shunrei para sempre se lembrar que nada me fez mais feliz e orgulhoso que ter um anjo tão doce como filha.E que não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre vou confiar no seu senso de justiça.

-O mestre sempre sentiu muito orgulho de você.

-Eu sei disso- e suspirou pesadamente enquanto descansava a cabeça sobre o ombro do rapaz.

**Voltei!**

**Bom, as coisas começam a acontecer de verdade a partir deste e do próximo cap.**

**Estou voltando ao trabalho, então as partir de hoje a fic será mensal.**

**Espero que estejam curtindo e não se esqueçam das reviews...**

**Agradecimentos :**

-Alecto Berkley-

Antes de tudo , obrigada pelo elogio.E é claro que não me importo de "dividirmos" o mesmo tema em fanfics tão .

.

.

.

**Até a próxima e Bjos da Linna!**


End file.
